Destination
by restless-mess
Summary: EC on a plane and fluff! A continuation of sorts? from 'Flight Risk'. Spoilers!


A/N - This started out being my guess on what they were saying to each other during Eric's little daydream, but I started typing and all of this came out. So I hope it makes sense and that you enjoy it..! Not beta read, all mistakes = my fault.

* * *

He couldn't stop looking at her. The sun was just beginning to set over Miami as they ascended into the soft blue and golden sky towards their destination. The sun, butter soft trickled through her window, illuminating single blonde strands of her hair that curtained her face as she gazed out the window.

"The water looks gorgeous from up here," she smiled turning to him, knowing full well it wasn't the water he had been looking at for the last ten minutes.

"Yeah, not as gorgeous as you though," he said simply, giving her that boyish smirk that melted her. Normally she would brush off a comment like that, but there was something about the way he always spoke sweet-nothings to her that stopped her. She supposed it was because he was such an open, sincere person in general that when he said it she felt the truth in his words. Or maybe it was the fact that when he said things like that to her, she felt it swell in her heart and send tingles to her extremities.

Well, it was _probably _both.

She smiled back at him after sipping her champagne breathing in deeply with the constant swell of her heart.

He mimicked her movement taking a gulp of his own and setting it back down beside her flute. He winked at her and tickled her palm when she turned it up to him. She clenched stopping his feather light touches, "That tickles," she giggled.

He intertwined his fingers with hers, turning the back of her hand toward him to gaze at her fingers. He loved her fingers. They weren't too long, but just enough grew over the tips to look clean and feminine. Just enough to scratch at the back of his head, his arms, and his stomach when they...

"What are you thinking about," she asked, cocking her head to meet his low gaze.

He smirked again (her heart fluttered) and he let out a low breath. "I was thinking how glad I am that you decided to take this trip with me."

"I'm glad too. It will be good for us," she smiled taking another sip of her champagne.

"Yeah," he said, weighing his next words in his head. "Seriously though, Cal. I know it was difficult for you to say yes, considering IAB and the team. They're bound to find out by us both leaving, but when we get back I will switch to-"

She leaned in hastily and planted a silencing kiss to his lips. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, okay?" This time he leaned in for a slow kiss, opening his mouth slightly to her and then pulling away. "Don't think that I wasn't planning a little vacation for us in my head after the Grady case," she winked. "You just acted faster than I did."

He grinned at the thought of her planning a romantic getaway for the two of them. "Come close to what I have planned?"

"Hmm, sort of," she breathed, resting her head back and closing her eyes.

"Sort of?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

"Mhmm," she nodded affirmatively, squeezing back playfully.

"Tell me," he urged, dragging his fingers over back of her hand, tickling her again with careless lines and shapes.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to him, first glancing at their hands and his ministrations before landing back at his face.

"I was thinking somewhere like... Thailand. You love the food and the weather wouldn't bother us much. I was supposed to take a trip there in college but decided to take a police course over the summer instead. I've wanted to go there since," she explained thoughtfully.

He nodded, liking her idea. "Always working, huh?" he chuckled as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, if it wasn't for that course I wouldn't have caught the eye of my future boss at N.O.P.D, which means I wouldn't have gained my reputation in fire arms which means-" she settled, moving in closer to him, "- that Horatio wouldn't have asked me to come work for him and we would never have met."

"Huh..." he pretended to ponder, looking away from her. "Well, then I'm glad you're a work-a-holic," he said playfully, earning another roll of her eyes.

"So are you," she nudged him playfully, setting her head back again.

He laughed with her, and then brought the slow movements of his hand up her arm slightly. "Next vacation, we'll go there."

She smiled (for the 50th time) at his promise. "Deal," she leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes again.

He continued the patterns of his fingers on her arm, kissing a spot on her head then resting his cheek there.

They later ate, talked more about everything and nothing and watched the in flight movie. All the while both sated in each other's comfortable atmosphere.

Much later her head found its earlier spot on his shoulder with a pillow when the cabin lights dimmed. After her light breathing steadied, he watched her sleep, covering her with a blanket and playing with her fingers. He followed soon after, their coming adventures floating through his dreams.

* * *

Holy Fluff. Let me know what you thought?


End file.
